Not strange at all
by Psiakrewkretynie
Summary: Leonardo da Vinci wasn't sure if the ghosts (whose existence he had never believed in) were real after all or if he was just losing his mind. Spoilers to both seasons (especially the second one), AU from some point.
1. Chapter 1

**As I said: it does contain spoilers to the first and second season, but it's an AU from some point. Enjoy!**

"It felt surprisingly civilized," he said quietly, "to be your ally."

I licked my lips. Over the past few months I'd gotten used to the always present salty taste in my mouth but this - among a lot of other, maybe more important things - was going to disappear in mere hours. The shape of land was slowly appearing on the horizon and I felt sick just thinking of Italy. The excited shouting of sailors was just making it worst.

There was a lot I could have said. A lot I should have. I wanted to convince him to change his mind. To stay in Florence or at least away from Rome. To forget about the Pope. To stay with me, with us. We made a great team - a surprising fact, but a fact nonetheless. Nico already respected him and Zo could, with a great effort, get used to his presence.

But there was also anger burning inside of me that I couldn't push away. Disappointment. Bitterness. A part of me wanted to get up and punch Riario in the smiling face (why he was smiling like that? So genuine, so sad?) The other wanted to do it with myself - after all I was fooling myself. He wouldn't - never would - want to stay with me. He made his choice. He would just laugh because even lost he didn't need anyone, certainly not me.

"No," I said aloud, trying not to sound too frustrated. "We may have survived this journey together, but in a few moments, any alliance we may have had will come to an end."

For a second he looked hurt. Like he was going to fight, argue, disagree with me. But he didn't. He was smiling again in no time, this time even sadder than before. Or maybe I was just going crazy, starting to imagine things.

He nodded his head and I looked away, couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

"Stay with me," I didn't say. And to an end it came, just not like I had expected.

* * *

The fact I couldn't sleep did not suprise me.

I was just so well rested. The journey back to Italy was a long a long one and there wasn't really anything I could on the small ship. Yeah, I could talk to everyone (like Riario), I could take care of injuries (but they didn't happen so often) and I could try to repair the stupid head (not succesful at all) but it barely covered a half of a day. For the rest I had to do something with myself and so I napped. I slept and slept until I became sick of it.

I sighed, looking at the ceiling. Who knew how long have I spent in my bed, twirling and twisting. Hot air was floading through the open window, along with the sound of celebrations. People were still singing outside, drinking, festing the sweet fact that Florence was free once again. It had been a week already and things were slowly getting back to normal (as normal as they could get without Lorenzo) but the happines carried on.

Maybe I should just join them. Have a drink or two.

I got up and put my boots on. My vision was blurry and I crashed at my desk, making papers fly, but eventually I found the stairs. Yawning, I reached my workshop without killing myself. I shivered - damn, it was so cold down there! - and started walking towards the doors.

Someone ran just behind me, out of the reach of my vision - but I could hear faint footsteps and a rapid breathing. I turned around, my heart suddenly beating like crazy. I spotted a shade near my shelves, but it was too dark to recognise who the hell it was. I made few uneasy steps towards it but it just moved away.

"Who the hell is here?!" I said, trying to sound angry. To be angry. It was probably some stupid thieve trying to still my works, using the darkness of a night as a cover.

"It's just me!" I jumped, quickly turning around again, reaching for the sword. But I didn't draw it out. There was no danger. It was just confused Andrea, standing right next to my desk with a damn candle lightening his face. Either he just appeared - but it wasn't likely, I would hear him - or I had just missed a light in a completely dark room. Didn't know which was worst. "Sorry if I scared you."

I glanced towards the shelves again. There was noone there, no strange shades, just old wood and some stupid projects. I gulped, running a hand through my hair, and closed my eyes, trying to even my breathe but calming down proved to be difficult.

"Leo?" Andrea asked, now souding concerned. He lifted the candle and walked towards me, the light dancing around the workshop. "Something's wrong?"

"I... No. I just thought I saw somebody. Have you... Was there someone with you?"

My old maestro looked around, furrowing his brows.

"No, I'm alone. Have been for the whole time."

I hesitated. I really did see something but if Andrea really was there, nobody would be dumb enough to try anything. Which lead me to an unpleasant conclusion - I freaked out over some shade in the darkness.

"Never mind. I must have heard someone from the street." I approached him, faking a laugh. He smiled back, a little hesitant, still looking at me with concern. But it was alright, I was alright, it wasn't even cold anymore. "Not like I mind, but what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"More like a beginning of the dawn. But anyway, this," he pointed at the Bronze Head standing at the desk and I held back a groan, "keeps me awake. I wanted to have a look."

Staying with Andrea and trying to find a solution together would be a great idea. I should want it, too. But the damn thing was getting me frustrated and thinking about things (and people) I did not want to think about. A puzzle that hard usually got me jumping with joy but this time I just felt tempted to grab it and throw it at the nearest wall.

"I need a walk," I said, mumbled even, and dashed toward the fresh air. Andrea shouted something after me but his voice already died out, lost in the singing at the streets.

* * *

It really wasn't supposed to be a long walk. I wanted to just circle the workshop, calm down a little and go back to help Andrea. Somehow I ended up at the completely different side of the Florence, with morning light bright enough to draw. Of course I was near the river and its calming sound of waves crashing at the shore.

I sat down at the ground and stretched my legs a little, staring at the muddy water. Almost mechanical, I fished a piece of paper and a charcoal out of my pocket. Surrounding was nice enough and I could draw the nearest bridge and the people crossing it.

Halfway through the sketch I realised that it was not what I intended. Instead of my previous plan, on the paper a familiar ship was beginning to appear but I was alright. Even the movement of my hand gave my comfort, it didn't matter-

"I killed Zita to save you."

The charcoal fell out of my hand and rolled down, almost ending in the water. I jumped up, looking around rapidly.

The voice, the words - it wasn't just a memory. It wasn't like the nightmares that haunted me ever since Riario came to me, broken and angry. I could tell dreams, bitter reminders of the past, and reality apart. And this, this was real. I could hear his voice, feel his breath on my neck, like he was standing right behind me. But he wasn't, there was nobody there and I was alone.

"That wasn't strange at all," I said aloud, trying to convince someone. Probably me. I put the drawing in my pocket and headed down, trying not to stumble on anything. A swim in a river really wasn't something I wanted. I reached for the piece of charcoal and lifted it up, frowning at the mud covering it.

"Will kill you myself," someone whispered.

My foot slipped and I completely lost my balance, landing in the river. It was cold and even more muddy than it looked - at least the water didn't even reach my shoulders so I couldn't drown. Still, I got up quickly and crawled back on the solid ground, feeling my heart speeding up. I ran up, the piece of charcoal forgotten, and looked around. Still, no one there, except some old begger walking down the street. He wasn't the one repeating Riario's words, that's for sure. I smiled to him, trying to whip up some of the filth.

"Have you seen someone here?" I asked, gaining his attention. "Except of me, I mean."

He slowly shook his head, looking at me like I was crazy. I sighed and tossed him a coin. As soon as he got it, he quickly hurried away, not turning back even once.

I sighed, losing the smile. Nothing changed but the streets didn't look so welcoming anymore. They was colder, more distant. I shrugged, a shiver running down my spine, and headed back to the workshop.

* * *

Zo leaned on my shoulder to cast a glance at what I was writing and snorted. "Don't tell me you still torture yourself writing like this."

The warmth of his body was really soothing. For the last couple days I was as jumpy as a man could possible be, slowly starting to believe that I had to caught some kind of illness. Seeing things, rapid temperature change - it was not at all normal. But Zo was. Zo was solid and comforting. Real.

"I'm not. I know writing is painful for you, but not everybody has this problem."

He pouted, faking being offended but quickly nudged me playfully.

"I'm not talking about writing in general. I'm saying writing from right to left is damn stupid."

"You say that only 'cause you cannot read it," I smirked, leaning back on his shoulder so he couldn't poke me anymore, not that I really minded. "Which was my intention, by the way."

"Cruel. But you know. Bring me a mirror and I will read every fucking thing," he said almost proudly, earning a look of fake terror from me.

"So now you know, you genius." I quickly turned around to face him completely, escaping his grip. He reached out for my notes but they were already safely hidden behind my back. "Took you long enough. You know, considering the fact that I was not even the one who invented mirror writing in the first place..."

"Let me celebrate my victory for once, asshole!"

I laughed at his serious face and he quickly joined in. I sat on the top of my desk, looking at the papers without much enthusiasm.

"I wish I was as victorious as you," I mumbled. He frowned and sat beside me, not yet touching, but I was in the reach of his arm. "No luck in repairing the damn thing."

"You should just let it go." I opened my mouth to protest but this time he was way faster. Bastard. "Just for a while. No offence, Leo, but you look like shit. More than always, that's it. And the workshop? I almost got lost in this mess."

I looked around. The papers were everywhere - on the floor, on the desks, even on the bed. Some were old and some new, most related tothe Bronze Head. Fireplace was cold but some wood was still there, half burn. A bottle of wine was open, with full glass next to it and a whole pack of buzzing flies gathered around a basket of not so fresh fruits. I licked my lips.

"It's just... To important to stop."

"More important than your health?"

I knew what answer would please him, what he was expecting. He wanted me to agree with him, maybe even lie if it was necessary. But I couldn't.

"I'm fine, Zo. It's just-"

"Artista."

Suddenly the world stopped and I completely forgot to even finish the sentence. It was not important. I spotted something moving, somewhere in the corner of my eye, a dark, black, human shape. I jumped up, turning rapidly, tripping over my legs. Zo inhaled heavily, catching me just before my head bumped in the desk.

"Leo?!"

I blinked, looking up. Nobody was there.

But it was so cold again. But it wasn't couldn't be, real. It was a warm day, almost boiling hot. The kind of the weather when you just wanted to go swimming, go out of the town and into the wild. But for some reason I had to stop myself from shivering like a madman.

"I... I've just got an idea," I lied quickly, scared. I stepped away from him, away from his warm hand and into the freezing cold. I started writing some nonsense in my note, faking being fine and failing miserably.

"Fuck, Leo, stop scaring me like that!" he shouted, raising his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not blind, tell me." He slowly came closer, so I just moved away to the other side of the room.

"Nothing!"

"Leo-"

"Just get the hell out and let me think!" it felt wrong and stung, but had to be done. I had to lure him out so I could just calm down a little.

"Ok, ok, fuck, sorry for worrying!" he barked and probably rolled his eyes. And left me alone, mumbling something to himself about ungrateful artists and miserable fate.

I forced myself to keep breathing, to keep guilt from taking over. I quickly walked over to the place where I had seen it. Or maybe him. Maybe Ria- ... No. There had to be another explanation.

I almost choked at the sight of the small puddle at my floor. I crouched to sniff it and frowned, disgusted. It smelled like a muddy water, a river or a lake.

And there was a faint scent of blood.

"It's not strange at all," I whispered.

* * *

"I really could help. I think I should." I tried to hide my frustration but it was practically dripping from my voice. "You know, that's what I do. For him. For Florence. Hell, even for my father."

Carlos was silent for a while, as he was thinking. But he wasn't. The decision had already been made. That wasn't going to stop me from fighting, though.

"You've heard Clarice." His voice was neutral. Neither harsh nor sympathetic. "It's pure politics from now on. No machines. No magical inventions. She can handle that."

Carlo liked me; I could see it in his eyes. I also felt it when we had been working together, going through the chimney, risking our lives for each other. But it was not enough.

"I know, I know. But hey, it's not like I can't be a politician."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm afraid it's exactly that case.'

I sighed. "Sure, maybe I piss off most of the important people but I befriended Lorenzo."

"After many attempts to take your life, as I heard. Da Vinci, please. When your presence is needed, I will send for you." He looked at me, a little bit irritated. I just rolled my eyes and opened my mouth, but he was quicker. "Go home, get some sleep. You deserve it. Goodbye."

He turned around and walked away, into the palace. The guards at the each side of the doors were looking at me, ready to stop me should I try something idiotic. But I just watched him leave.

My father made sure I was used to comments like this. Yes, I was the smartest man in the whole Florence but nobody really needed me. Usually it didn't bother me, not in the slightest, but in times like that - when I desperately needed to do something to make a difference - it was so annoying.

"You shouldn't have declined my offer," Riario's voice said. "It would be so different with me. I wouldn't treat you like this."

I didn't even twitch. For the past few days I did everything in my power to stop paying attention to it, whatever it was. Even though it was always there, in the back of my mind, never out of but never really in my sight. Ignoring it wasn't that hard.

But it was getting worse.

* * *

Getting some sleep was probably a great idea.

For a while I kept telling myself that I had plenty of rest on the ship, yes, some small naps would do. It took some time - and Carlos's words - to make me realise it had been three weeks since we'd returned to Florence and I was tired, almost worn out. I didn't head straight to my bed, of course not. First, I had to make sure that absolutely nothing else required my attention. After a few minutes of wandering around my workshop, I had to admit my defeat.

I didn't close my doors in hope that someone would just storm inside and give me something to do. I pushed everything out of the bed and then lied down, closing my eyes. It felt good. Warm and comfortable. I found myself drifting off almost immediately.

I jerked away. I blinked few times, trying to adjust to the dim light and find the reason why I was still awake. Then I realised - I was too cold. I pulled my blanket closer and sighed, turning around.

Cold. Cold. Freezing. I groaned, sprung out of the bed and rushed to the window. The sun was still up and the evening seemed to be pretty warm. I looked around, suspicious, but there was noone there. Not even a faint shape. I shrugged, deciding to get back to sleep.

When I wake up again, I felt even more tired than before. Probably not enough time had passed. Or maybe too much.

Damn, it again was freezing. And... Wet? I opened my eyes.

It was dark and I couldn't see anything, but I wasn't in my bed. I felt like I was floating, probably in water. So, unless there was a giant flood in Florence, I was still asleep. I relaxed. I couldn't see the surface, didn't know where it is, but nothing could hurt me in my dream. I started to sink, getting lower and lower, so tried to swim up. Only I couldn't, I could just stare at the dark world and wait.

My lungs began to hurt. The water was filling me through open mouth, which refused to close. I coughed, starting to shake, staring to struggle, to get to the surface. My lungs burned but it was my wrist that were on fire. And it wasn't water that filled my throat. It was blood. There was blood everywhere, a lot of it and I was choking, trying to get it out of me, because God, it hurt...

I gasped, pushing myself up, stopping a choked scream. I raised my arms and looked at them closely enough to be sure that they were fine, that I was fine, I wasn't wounded. There was no water. I wasn't even wet and I could breathe again. I looked around, my vision blurry, but at least I could see, because there still was some light. I stood up, feeling dizzy and almost vomited. The taste of blood was still there, still in my mouth, even though it didn't make any sense.

I wasn't surprised to spot a dark figure standing in the corner of the room.

"Just go away!" I shouted.

And for now, it did.

* * *

I was to shaken up to leave the room (if someone saw me like that, they would most likely tie me to the bed) or go back to sleep so I just started drawing. It took few hours to calm down completely - by the time my hands stopped shaking, it was already early in the morning. And I had ran out of charcoal.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. The very though of not having all materials to create was terrifying. I walked out, yawning, and almost bumped into Andrea.

"Hello," he said, strangely aloof. The tension in his voice was just to obvious. Like something had happened. But what? When?

My mind already suggested some scenarios, but it could have been everything. So I asked, "Something's wrong?"

"No, not at all. Just the Bronze Head, giving me gray hair."

I raised my eyebrows, just staring at him, trying to make him talk. But he just held my gaze, crossing his arms. I was too tired to press him further so, eventually, I just shrugged.

"I'm heading to the market." I could probably just borrow some charcoal from him, but I felt like talking a small walk. In a crowd I wouldn't have to worry about the fucking shape lurking behind my back. "Want something?"

"No, thank you."

I walked off. It wasn't a long way and if only I wanted, I could get there in no time - but I wasn't rushing. It was so warm outside and I just wanted to enjoy it, to chase the coldness away.

It took me few minutes to realise that I hadn't even taken any money with me. I laughed in disbelief, turning around. Stealing was absolutely not an option so I had to head back. I slipped in my workshop without being seen or heard by anybody. Which was good, I wasn't in a mood for a small talk. Especially with people who would ask me why I was back so early and maybe laugh at my mistake.

"Leo? Leo, are you up there?" Zo shouted loud even when there was no reason to. I rolled my eyes, knowing that in few seconds he would just storm into room and make some fuss. There was no really point in replying, especially since I was still trying to find my damn money.

"Zo, stop!"

So Nico was there with him and together they were making so much noise. Probably to attract a lot of attention. For what, I did not know. Or maybe I did. Andrea was way quieter, I could hear his voice but not what he said.

"Any chance you know when he will be back?"

I decided to dramatically reveal myself and went towards the stairs.

"We will be gone by that time," Nico hissed. He, for once, was furious. And sad? Angry and devastated. "Come on, Zo, think it over!"

"Hm...? What about a big no? We must tell him. He could use some distraction."

"It will break him even more!"

I stopped, surprised. What the hell were they even talking about? The whole situation was more than worrying. They used to bicker all the time, sure, but this, this wasn't like that. This was serious and Nico sounded almost hateful.

"Break him?" Zo laughed bitterly. "He will be delighted. He hated the fucker, just like everyone else did."

My mind drifted to my father. Was it about him? Was he hurt, was he... Dead? I had to lean on the wall not to fall down and make too much noise.

"No, Leo didn't. You did. Stop being such... Such a selfish prick. He had helped. A lot!"

"Yeah, especially when he tried to fucking murder us all."

"He had changed."

"No, Nico," Zo was furious by this point and something clicked in my mind. "He had changed you. What the fuck had happened on that damn ship?!"

They weren't talking about my father. They were talking about Riario.

"Now, that's not your business!" he used to tell Zo everything. "Listen, I won't let you tell him."

"Tell me what?" My body moved before I could stop it. In a blink of an eye they fell completely silent. They didn't see me coming. Didn't know I was there for long enough to overhear their conversation, to know that they were hiding something from me. "Come on, it's not like I wouldn't find out eventually."

I looked at them expectantly. Nico just turned his gaze away, clearly distressed. Even Zo seemed nervous, even though just moments ago he was so full of himself.

"It's about Riario," he finally said. "He... Rumours say that he's dead."

My mind went blank.

"But rumours are... Well, rumours. We don't even know if that's true." Nico took few steps towards me but I barely noticed him anymore.

"They are very likely to be true. Or we should at least hope so," Zo said and Nico stopped suddenly, turning around. Jumping on the opportunity, I walked out of the workshop and started running.

Riario couldn't... He just couldn't be dead. Gone. It must have been some sort of a mistake. Just a gossip. Riario was alright. He had to be. There was no other option.

And he had been talking to me for the past two weeks.

Was these rumours true? Was he really dead? How the fuck did that happen? Why did that happen? Why did I even care? Why did it hurt so much?

"Artista."

And why wouldn't he just shut up, why did he still talk to me, over and over again? Was I really just mad?

I halted and took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I looked around - the shade was still there but just it. I cleared my throat.

"Count...?" My voice was weak and uneasy. It was ridiculous but if there was a possibility he could be there, I was ready to take. Heck, I just wanted him to appear out of the shadows and laugh at me, saying that he tricked me. Everything to make this nightmare - his voice in my head, his shadow lurking behind, the fucking cold – come to an end.

Nothing happened.

Of course. I sank to the ground, felling small.

* * *

"He doesn't mean it, you know."

I didn't even look up, listening as Nico approached carefully. I was sitting at the roof of the workshop, one of my favourite places. I was closer to the sky and sun that way, so the view was nice. There was a time, long before the journey, that I actually thought the building was very high, like a top of the world. The New World had proven me wrong but I still enjoyed going there.

"Oh, he does," I said, kicking a loose brick. "And I can't even blame him, can I? Riario did try to kill him."

Nico sat down next to me and stared at something in the distance.

"I guess."

Nothing changed about him but he was different. Probably we all did. One not simply go to a journey around the world and return the same.

"Is it even true? Or just meaningless rumours?"

"Probably true, I'm afraid," he sighed, closing his eyes. "No one knows how, though."

The Pope killed him or ordered to have it done. That was the most reasonable answer. I had another, at the back of my head.

"Maybe he had drown," I said, letting the idea out. I wanted to chase it away from my head, along with the memory of my dream, the nightmare of slowly sinking. It still felt real and, at the same time, absurd.

Nico looked at me, raising one eyebrow.

"That's one of the theories," he shrugged, "because he was last seen by the river. Or something like that."

A heavy silence filled the air and we just stayed still for a while. I let my thoughts wander around freely, but they stayed with Nico. I was not the only one affected by this news, after all.

"What happened on that ship?" I asked, before I could stop myself. We never really talked about it and that was strange. He used to tell me everything, at least important things and this was important.

"If I tell you," Nico smiled slightly, "will you tell me what's going on with you?"

"That's low."

"Maybe," at his point he was actually smirking and this was so strange, "so, do we have a deal?"

"Is this like a deal with a devil?"

He laughed and slowly nodded his head. I shook mine and for a second he looked disappointed.

"I will tell you, you know. One day. When I'm ready. Now, will you stop?" he groaned and I relaxed. That tone was a lot more like him from the past.

"Stop what?"

"I know that, look, Maestro. Stop. Now. What happened with the Count, it's not your fault."

I furrowed my brows, taken aback.

"I don't... I don't blame myself."

But as soon as the worlds fell out of my mouth I realised that they were a lie. Guilt was there, burning and twisting. Because I didn't stop him from going back to that hell. Because I didn't say anything, didn't even try and now he was dead and it was...

I turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of a dark figure. It disappeared, yes, but much, much slower than usual. I could look at it for few seconds, stare at the face of the man that I knew so well.

* * *

"Leonardo?"

I glanced backward.

"Zo."

He was walking in my direction, running hands through his hair. Few seconds passed and he already swallowed for the third time. In other circumstances I would have laugh at him for looking so miserable and guilty but... it wasn't a right time.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing," I said, struggling to keep my attention on him. It just kept drifting away.

"You are?" He raised his eyebrows, looking at the paper on my desk. "'Cause it doesn't seem like a drawing for me."

I followed his gaze, a little bit confused - I was sketching the Bronze Head for the past few minutes, trying to find some, any ideas.

'I need your help,' was written on a piece of paper, definitely by my hand. Yet I didn't remember writing it. I haven't. Couldn't. I would know. I was drawing, shit, and now my work has disappeared?

"Y-Yes," I shrugged, snatching the paper of my desk. It was cold enough to make me drop it. "Of course I am!"

Zo opened his mouth, surely with the intention to ask me what was wrong. I sighed, mentally preparing myself for a argument.

"Want to hear how it's going to be?" he slapped my shoulder and held me in one place before I had a chance to flee. "I'm going to kidnap you."

"Kidnap...?"

"Hell yes. You've been acting like a fucking ghost for way too long," he spinned around and walked towards the doors, stopping when I didn't follow. I was a little suprised but also relieved. "Don't even tell me you don't want to get pissed drunk. Come on, I don't want to drag you there!"

I smirked, feeling a little more at ease than I had in a long time.

"Don't even try to fool me, Zo. You just want my money."

"What? No!" he raised his hands defensively. Finally, under my harsh stare, he confessed. "Well, maybe, but that's not the point there. You need a distraction."

I nodded.

"Okay. But do go ahead, I need to finish something here."

"Take your time," he stopped in the doors and looked back. "Or perhaps not. I don't want to wait there for an hour. Will be downstairs."

I waited until he left me alone and took a slow, shaky breath.

"If you want help," I groaned, "try to be more clear."

Of course nobody was there to answer that. No voices in my ears anymore, no lurking shadows. Ghost didn't exist. Dead men didn't suddenly walk around, harassing poor artists. There had to be another explanation, like poisoning or exotic illness.

I walked out of the room, feeling dizzy. I spotted Zo next to one of the Andrea's apprentices, most probably flirting with him. I rolled my eyes, smiling a little and opened my mouth to call him.

"It would be so easy," my hallucination said, "to take a knife and just kill him."


	2. Chapter 2

_"It would be so easy," my hallucination said, "to take a knife and just kill him."_

"Stop," I hissed, twisting around to look at it. As usual, it disappeared completely from my view. I tried to breathe, but it was so damn cold, my head was spinning and I couldn't focus my gaze at anything.

"How do you think you would feel?"

I took few steps backwards, hitting my back at something. I barely felt the pain.

"Miserable?" My body began to shake, my hands were trembling and God, I really felt like vomiting. "Guilty?' My heart was pounding in my chest. So loud that I nearly didn't hear his next words. "No, artista, you would feel powerful. You would love it."

An image appeared in my head, more real than my own workshop. Riario standing in front of Zita. Riario crouching over her dead body, trembling, shouting, with blood on his hands. Broken.

"Leonardo?!"

I blinked. The sight disappeared and I was back. I was sitting on the floor, with arms around my knees. My back hurt - I must have fallen down at some point. Zo was near, looking straight at me, confusion in his eyes. He was close, so very close, but he wasn't touching me, waiting for my permission. I lowered my gaze.

"Leo, look at me." I was too afraid that he wouldn't seem real. That he wasn't real because, because I couldn't know anymore. "Breathe. Come on, in and out."

I must have forgotten about it.

"Is he okay?" said the boy and fuck, he was approaching us. Who was he? What was he doing here? His hair was so dark and this eyes...

Zo hissed, "Out. I'll find you later... Just go now."

A moment and we were alone. Me and Zo. Few steps apart. He should go too, Earth be damned if anything ever happened to him.

But it wasn't cold anymore. Cold meant danger. Warm? Damn if I knew for sure but I l wanted it. I wanted to be so hot that I would never freeze again. My hand reached for his, fingers brushing his palm. I moved closer, much closer, so close that I was leaning on his lap. He sneaked an arm around my waist and hugged me. Not to tight but enough to make me feel him. He was real. Very real.

I looked over his shoulder. There, at a table just next to his head, a hammer was was in my reach, I wouldn't even have to try.

"Kill."

I moved back, so violently that I bumped into wall again. The pain was nothing compared to the panic.

"Leo?" Zo tried to stop me, but I was already on my feet. He looked even more confused than before. "Leo, wait!"

But I was already running. I dashed out on the street and didn't look back.

I had no idea where I was going. I let my legs carry me where they wanted - and they wanted to be as far from Zo as possible. I focused on my breath, trying to get away from my thoughts. But I couldn't. They were faster than me. They were stuck in my head, mocking and whispering.

It was cold again.

I tripped down and fell straight at my face, probably making a great sight. The pain was there but I was too numb to actually feel it.I got up on my knees, noticing the river just few steps in front of me.

The river. Time was a river, the damn Turk had said so many time. He would suddenly appear and disappear out of the shadows, in places where it wasn't even possible, unnoticed by anyone but me. I had seen Zita, I had talked to Giuliano and I had done it after their death. I had also met my future self, hadn't I? No. No, I hadn't. It was caused by the snake's venom or the potion that Ima had given me. Maybe both. Maybe it hadn't left my bloodstreams yet, maybe I was still hallucinating, maybe it has some side effects.

Maybe I was crazy.

Maybe Riario was real. Dead, cold and seeking for revenge, but real nonetheless.

"Girolamo?" I asked, this time without a hint of doubt. Nothing happened. I counted the seconds, slowly raising to my feet, waiting.

A shade appeared in the corner of my eye. I forced myself to remain motionless as it passed next to me and stood in front of me. It was Riario. It was the man I would recognise everywhere, in any shape he would take. At the same time, it wasn't him, not exactly. He was too pale, too dim. He was wet, his figure streaming with water. I looked up at his face and he wasn't even smirking. His eyes were cold and he was...

"Riario?" I took a step back. Then another. "Is that you?"

He opened his mouth but no sound came out of it, only more water. I felt sick. I didn't want to look down, didn't want to do that, but I had to. I had to look at his wrist. They were covered with sleeves but damn, his hands were red. The sight of blood was not at all strange for me, but my stomach gave up anyway. I turned around and threw up, trembling.

"You showed me how you died," I whispered when I found my voice again. He nodded. "Damn, I should have known the moment I woke up. Why?"

He didn't answer, he just stared at me. I slowly came closer to him, still a little hazy, but also curious. I wanted to learn something about him, the state he was in, I wanted to know more about death itself, about ghosts. It felt wrong. But since when knowledge was ever wrong? 'When it kills people,' a quiet voice in my head said. It wasn't Riario this time.

I reached for his hand and backed off when I passed through him. It was like dipping in a freezing water. Like he was there and I could feel him but couldn't grab him, couldn't hold him. I touched him again and shivered.

"Artista."

I jumped. My hand passed through his body, not stopped by anything. Riario winced. Maybe he could feel something too.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I could barely hear him. "I'm weak. I need... Strength. To talk. And to be here."

Yeah, minutes ago he talked just fine.

"Good for you because I would punch you in your fucking face if only I could" I clenched my fists. „What was it about in the workshop? Killing somebody? Are you crazy?"

"I need strength," Riario repeated. "And I feed on your distress. Fear, anger, negative feelings. Body warmth. "

"Don't remember agreeing to be your meal," I mumbled. "What about changing your diet? Positive emotions must taste even better."

He just raised his eyebrows.

"In fact, guilt is the best," his voice was beginning to fade away. His figure was disappearing again and I would have let it if only I hadn't unanswered questions.

Guilt. What was I guilty about? What did I regret?

The soldiers I killed with my machines. Letting Riario take Nico. Almost killing everyone again. Dragging Zo in the mess. Helping the Turk that time in the tavern, taking his clues, following them, finding the key and the book...

Suddenly he became quite visible again.

"I'm really sorry about this, artist. I do need your help."

I closed my eyes for few seconds. I wanted to refuse, to tell him to go to the Hell or to his beloved Pope but... But his death was my fault too, wasn't it? I killed him. And he was my ally, my enemy, my rival, my friend.

"Why me?" I asked anyway even though I was lost already.

"You are the one I made a promise to."

I blinked. I was alone again. No, there was somebody on my left, walking on the shore. Riario was gone, though.

"If we depart this place without the Book of Leaves, I will kill you myself."

And we did.

* * *

Zo was really heavy. Normally it wasn't a problem, he was the one that had to drag me sometimes .It was a bit annoying when it was time to go back home but he couldn't even keep his damn balance. He had to lean on me to avoid lurching from wall to wall, falling into a hole or killing himself in some creative way. It was okay. He could throw up on me at any time but it was okay. We staggered up like we were completely drunk.

I was sober and Zo wouldn't approve. He had dragged me to the bar for several reasons - like the fact that I completely freaked out without a reason and then escaped before he could make sure I was okay. He wanted to intoxicate me to, as he said, make me forget about worries. He would be mad if he knew I only had one drink. But in the morning he wouldn't remember a thing.

We stormed into the workshop, almost stumbling over the poor doorstep. I cursed. Zo was doing everything in his power to make us fall down.

"Fuck you," I said, pushing him off me. He crashed on the ground and started laughing. After a second he looked up at me, his gaze not really focused.

"You know, Leo... Any time," he smirked. "Whenef... When you want."

I rolled my eyes.

"Stop hitting on me or you will sleep on the floor."

"Not fair!"

"Okay, you will sleep on the floor anyway," I ignored his loud protests. " I would take you upstairs but we won't make it up there. Want a blanket?"

Silence. I stared at him, a little worried, but then he started to snore. I laughed, throwing my best blanket over his body. I could already guess how the next morning was going to look like - he was going to moan about his headache and sore bones, promise himself he won't ever go drinking with me again and do it next week.

I sat down at the chair near to keep him company or have some company for myself.

"Your entertainment is not proper," Riario said, suddenly appearing right next to me. I jumped because some warning would be welcomed! A sudden rush of my fear was enough to make him visible.

'"Yes, yes, no need to remember us you don't know what fun is. What are you even doing here?"

He coughed some water and then shrugged.

"I live here."

"No, you don't"

"But you wouldn't mind, would you?" he smirked , sending a shiver down my spine. It wasn't pleasant. Up to this point his face was blank and it seemed creepy, but this, this was even worse.

"Like hell I would," I mumbled. I had imagined what living together would feel like and if I should invite him there, but it... it was something else. "I mean, I don't feel stressed. Quite the opposite, in fact. You shouldn't even be there."

My gaze kept wandering back and forth. Riario. Zo. Riario. Zo. My friend was still sleeping peacefully, fine. I had to keep him this way. He had to be okay. I would wake him up to send him home but Girolamo was standing between us. I wasn't sure what would he do if I tried something.

"Don't lie. I can feel your emotions anyway, artista." He leaned forward, towering over me. Because of him I couldn't see Zo anymore, that stupid prick, I was going to... "You are scared. And I'm, I'm becoming stronger."

"Fantastic," I bit my lip. "So, are you going to kill me now? Because that's probably why you are here. Not like I'm going to let you or anyway, no, I will fight you, but... But we should just come to the point. If you don't mind."

I leaped on my feet and got away from him. Just a little bit. Standing wasn't safe either, nothing was this days, so I started pacing in circles, fast, but not as fast at my thoughts went.

"I don't want to kill you," he stayed in his place, watching me like a hawk. I stopped, surprised and that's when he laughed. "It's the other part of me."

"The other part of you...?"

"I guess death change people. I try to stay myself," he looked up, probably searching for the sky. Ceiling was blocking his view. "But I'm just so angry, too angry, sometimes I just want to hurt you."

I winced, "Lucky me."

"I still have control over myself, so yes, you are quite lucky. But it's fading."

He was so calm most of the time, so good at hiding his emotions. A cold, collected soldier of God. But I witnessed him lose his shit few times in my presence, something I wouldn't like to repeat. Of course, it was fascinating, but could end in him blowing up the door - or my head - with bazooka. And that was the nice scenario.

"So, what are we going to do?" I rubbed my temples. Bright ideas refused to appear in my head this time, leaving me confused and lost. Sitting down and waiting to be killed wasn't in my style, so I had to figure something out. But what? What could I do to help him somehow and save myself at the same time?

"They say that ghost disappear when they finish their business on Earth."

I knew stories like that. I heard them sometimes, at markets and in taverns, whispered in nervous voice. I had never really paid any attention to them. They seemed like another brilliant way to scare people and keep them in line and yes, they served their purpose pretty well. Some folks would follow strange paths, pay a lot of money just to protect themselves from something that didn't even exist.

I had known better. But the problem was, I hadn't, because a ghost was standing near, talking to me like it was a normal night.

"But it would mean killing me. Not a good plan, you know."

Let's hope he wouldn't suddenly change his mind about the matter.

"The body must be buried before the soul can leave," he whispered quietly. "Mine is in a lake."

I opened my mouth. I had seen Zita's ghost - or whatever it was - walking away before we buried her. It wasn't the case, it had to be something else. But I couldn't bring myself to mention that, mention her. Even if it wouldn't help, Riario deserved to have a decent funeral.

"Alright. So Vatican it is. What do you think, should I take something to swim underwater?"

Riario didn't respond.

"No fucking way," Zo suddenly sat up, throwing my blanket away. I blinked. I started at him. His gaze was angry and concerned but totally focused. Why? Wasn't he drunk? Maybe he wasn't. But I would have seen something if he faking it? "You are not going to Vatican. Not in this state. Who the hell were you even talking to?"

"I... What? What are you talking about?" I could do better than playing dumb. Zo knew me to well too fall for something so simple as that.

"Bad answer," he said, patting a space next to him. I didn't take his offer, didn't even move. He gritted his teeth. "I'll help you a little. You were talking to yourself."

It seemed he couldn't see or hear Girolamo. The bastard disappeared the moment Zo spoke but still. This was going to be complicated.

"It's rude to eavesdrop."

He stood up and walked straight to me. I didn't want him so close to me, but I didn't try to back away. I didn't even avert my eyes, staring straight in his face.

"When did rudness ever stop us?" he grabbed my arm without a second of hesitation. "And I'm not going to apologize because I dont feel sorry and I would do it again."

"I guess you would," I couldn't decide if I should be annoyed or touched. Both would be better than this fear. "But it's not, it's not... Necessary. I'm fine."

"Come on, Leo. You are not fine. You weren't fine since that damn journey," he tugged me in his direction, making me lean on him. His arms were suddenly all around me and he was so warm. I pressed even closer, without really meaning to. "Can't you just understand that I... We care about you? Nico is sick worried."

"Of course I can and I do," I sighed in his shoulder. "It's just not important."

".. You are so selfish."

"Shut up."

"No, I mean it," he stroked my hair. I hissed, not really amused. "I have to pretend to be drunk to make you say anything. Please, Leo, what's going on?"

I pulled away. He didn't try to stop me, he just watched me, but I could spot sadness in his eyes. I looked away and began pacing again, clenching my fists, almost screaming at this point. He wasn't going to believe. No way he would. But he could... He should know. He should know what was going in my head, he deserved it.

"But don't blame me if you regret it," I took a deep breath. "I was talking to Riario. I am talking to him. Not right now, but often. I can see him. He is like... Like the Turk, you know? I can see him, only me, but he is real, Zo, he is. He needs my help."

Silence. Zo started at me, confused, trying to figure out if I was serious. I didn't add anything, just waited for him to mock me. To call me crazy and then ran away because who would want to hang out with a nut like me?

"So... The prick is talking to you."

"Yes."

"And you can see him?"

"Clearly."

"And you are not trying to trick me here?"

"For fuck sake, Zo, no."

He sighed loudly and dramatically threw himself on my chair.

"Leo, when was the last time you've slept? And no, don't give me that look, what are you, four?"

I rolled my eyes. I was only frowning a little and maybe trying to kill him with my gaze but nothing more, I was too focused on finding arguments different than 'because I say so.' Of course I didn't need his permission, but it would be nice if he understood.

"Yesterday."

It felt longer than that. My eyelids were heavy, it was becoming harder and harder to keep them open.

"Off to bed then. You will need your strength, a road to Vatican isn't an easy one."

"I don't need sleep yet! ... Wait, what? You believe me?

'Are you mad? Of course not," he snickered. "It sounds ridiculous and you are crazy and irresponsible, blah blah, there's no point in trying to stop you."

I grinned.

"You know me so well."

"Too well for my own good," he rolled his eyes and I laughed. A little forced, but still, me still having strength left to smile was nice. It meant it wasn't that bad yet. "But I'm coming with you."

Normally, I would be thrilled. I would expect him to offer his help and if he didn't, I would find a way to drag him with me. He was my team, my friend, I could do without him but I wanted him at my side. I guess I was selfish after all.

But at the moment I felt only displeasure and anger. I wanted to shout at him for being ridiculous. I wanted to grab him and smash his head at the nearest wall and... This were Riario's emotions, weren't they? They were dark and strong. Unfamiliar. It was cold again, was it a warning? 'Take Zo with you and I will hurt him'? I couldn't risk it.

"What-? No way!"

"You need to have someone to talk to. Someone real," he patted my shoulder. I backed off quickly. "and he isn't real You may think that you see Riario but you don't because, fuck him, he is dead. You want to know what is real? Me. And don't think for a second I'll just leave you alone with your mind.

"Zo... " He didn't understand, he was trying to help but he was so wrong. I did talk to Riario. I did see him. He was real, he was dangerous. "He's a ghost."

"Whatever, Leo, I don't care. You won't stop me from coming."

"But I," Riario's voice was cold, "I will."

Zo didn't hear his comment. He stood up and went for the blanket still lying on the floor. I wanted to scream at him to just get the fuck out of there but my voice was gone. I tried to run, go somewhere far away from there, yet I stayed motionless.

My body moved and suddenly I was holding a knife in my hand. I stalked towards Zo - and no, no, oh God, no - he didn't see me coming. He was crouching on the floor, his back completely vulnerable. I felt Girolamo's anger or was it mine? I knew exactly what he intended to do and there was this sick joy, impatience, I wanted to get it over with. This was just some unworthy thief and he was standing in my way; it was time to remove him.

"Stop!" I choked, trying to win back my control, my body, my mind. Riario didn't allow that.

Zo looked up at me, confusion quickly tuning into fear.

"Leo?!"

I took a swing at him but he threw himself on the ground and I missed. For the first time in years I prayed, asking him to run but Zo, this fool, stayed. He was staring at me with terror in his eyes. He was dodging my every attack but he couldn't keep on like this forever.

"No, no, no, please, stop-" I repeated over and over again, not sure if I was even doing it aloud.

A blow straight to my head dazed me for a few seconds. I blinked, losing my rhythm and that, that was Zo's perfect opportunity to flee. To save himself. Instead he took a step forward, grabbed my shirt and tugged me forward. So stupid of him, I was still holding a knife in my hand and I could kill him.

Our lips met.

The idiot was fucking kissing me. The fact he was doing it wasn't a suprise - I knew he liked me that way from the beginning, it was only a matter of time he did something about it. His timing and the choice of moment, that was unbelievable. I just tried to stab him with a knife! But I didn't. His warmth won with Riario's coldness and I was in control again. No whispers or strange feelings or murderous urges. Just me and Zo in a quiet room.

I should have pulled away immediately but my free hand was already in his hair and tears were clouding my sight and I leaned even closer.

"We were thinking about having a child," Riario said. "And then I stabbed her. Knife in her heart. Knife in HIS heart."

Zo howled.

I shouted and pulled away and looked at my trembling hand.

"Leo..." his voice was weak and his eyes, oh no, his eyes. There was pain in there, there was reached for me but I took few steps bac, out of his reach. He laughed like he couldn't believe what had just happened. I couldn't, too. "Leo, wait."

But I was already moving towards the door, shaking. He tried to follow but he was losing his strength as quickly as he was losing his blood.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Zo."

"It's just an arm. Leo, don't you fucking dare to walk away now-"

I should have stayed and helped, at least bandaged the wound. But I couldn't risk going near him again. I maybe have broken free in the last second but it wasn't enough. I didn't stop the blow completely like I should, I just change the direction. Instead in heart, the knife sunk into his left ar but it didn't matter. I had hurt him. How could I allow this to happen? How could I feel an echo of enjoyment?

I was dangerous, so dangerous. Riario wasn't even real, it was my mind, just my fucking mind going crazy.

"Sorry," I said for the last time and disappeared.

* * *

"Artista..."

Few hours passed and Riario was still trying to get me to talk to him. For the entire time I ignored him because apologises couldn't fix anything. He said he was sorry but he wasn't even real, he wasn't here, it was me.

"Da Vinci, there are soldiers coming," he hissed and that, that finally caught my attention. I looked around but didn't see anybody. Well, except of his watery shape. "From Vatican"

It would make sense since I was getting closer to Rome.

"Will they pay attention?" I asked, throwing my anger aside. Even if he was a product of my imagination, he could still make some good points and maybe provide some logic. "Recognize me?"

"Probably," he furrowed his brows. "I think so. You should hide."

So I did. I forced my horse out of the road and then laid down. Riario - my mind -was right. After few minutes a whole bunch of them appeared. When I was riding I had to focus on the road and there was also a numb pain from spending too much time in a saddle. But now I could only wait for them to pass. I bit my lips not to shout; they were slow, too slow.

"It's my fault," Riario said quietly. "And I am-"

"Sorry," I growled under my breath. "Shut the fuck up."

"No," he didn't even show himself anymore, he was just a voice in my head. "I'm sorry for not only putting your friend in danger but-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," it took all of my will power not to scream at him. I would draw some unwanted attention.

"Also for blaming you for something I had done," he just wouldn't give up. I covered my ears but it didn't help either. I still heard him. "I was the one who took Zita with me on that journey."

And that was something new. He admitted that it was his fault that Zita died? That his stupid promise was so absurd? That the vendetta against me was meaningless?

"So maybe you should kill yourself," I said and immediately regretted it. He was silent for a moment.

"I did. But it didn't help."

The soldiers finally passed us and I get up, thankful for a distraction. "Are they heading to Florence?"

"Maybe."

And here I was, helping him instead my beloved city. I decided to let the subject drop and started walking again, leading my horse behind me. My legs were weak but the poor animal had done a lot already.

"Are you in control now?" I still didn't want to talk to him. I was furious and mad… But I had already said something to him. It was harder to keep quiet after that. "Or will you go crazy again?"

"I can't promise anything, it's getting harder and harder."

I was silent for a while. What if he was lying, leading me astray? What if he just didn't want to take responsibility for his actions? Should I trust him? No. Did I have a choice? Not really.

"Lupo Mercuri. That was your friend," I didn't even wait for his response. I remembered the man well enough, despised him. "Do you trust him?"

He nodded.

"Yes, although it was a long time since we have last met."

I hesitated, because who the hell know what he would do about my plan. I was scared to say something but then again, I couldn't just let my fear win.

"He knows something about ghosts. About exorcisms."

"He says so. But artista, his methods…" he shook his head. "You do know them. You know what it consist of. Don't ask for his help."

I closed my eyes.

"We shall see."

* * *

"I won't let you."

I rolled my eyes, not stopping or slowing down. My legs burned but I knew exactly where I was heading to. I was there before and I didn't forget - even though it felt like it happened centuries ago. Finding Lupo was another problem since Riario wasn't going to tell me but I was going to find a way.

"You cannot stop me," I said with fake cheerfulness. I was years away from being happy but sulking around wasn't going to do me any good. If negative emotions made him stronger, I had to remain positive.

"As much I don't want to talk about it, I can."

And he could. He could make me do anything but… But there had to be a good way to protect myself from it. Everything had it flaws and weakness, all I had to do is find them. And use them against Riario.

"How does it work, anyway?"

"It's hard to explain, artista," he sighed, looking around. "I can make you do some things. I can share my emotions and memories with you."

"Possess me. So unholy," I faked a laugh. He missed the joke, of course, and made a miserable face. "And you are becoming stronger."

"Yes."

"So," I stopped, "I guess it's no use asking about Lupo. At least take me to the lake."

That he did, without a question.

* * *

I threw a stick in and watched as it floated in water. Riario was staring at me, his eyes following my every move. I could scratch my nose slightly and he looked like it was the most interesting sight in the world.

"What?" I asked finally, deciding that Nico was more subtle than him.

"It's not often that I have occasion to see you work," he shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably. Normally I would find it funny but given everything that happened lately… It only made me feel uneasy.

"I'm not really doing anything, it's just a stick."

"But you've been throwing things in the water for some time," he craned his neck to have a better look. "Clearly, that means something."

"Yes! That I don't have any ideas and you, you are not helping."

He took a few steps back but kept watching me. His silent gaze was making me insane, I couldn't concentrate like that. My thoughts kept going back to the previous events, flowing around Zo. Was he okay? Would he ever forgive me? But really, how was his arm? The look on his face…

"It's not your fault."

I cursed. His new ability to read emotions was the worst thing ever.

"For fuck sake, leave me alone and come back when I'm finished."

I didn't really think he would obey. Instead of just vanishing he jumped into the water and disappeared under the surface. I raised my eyebrows. My mind was shouting at me that this change in his behaviour was important but I didn't know why.

FFFFFFF

"I've found it."

I jerked away and looked around confused. Where was I? Why was the floor so wet? What was Riario doing in my room?

Oh. It took me a second to remember where I was and another one to realise that I had fallen asleep on the ground.

"Found what?" I stood up, yawning. My muscles were sore and stiff and even stretching them didn't really help. "Your body?"

He frowned, obviously uneasy. The compassion I suddenly felt was irritating, I shouldn't care about him, not after what he had done. Not when he could feel my sympathy.

"Yes. It's near the shore. Maybe you will be able to dive in and pull it out."

"Good."

I took off my boots and shirt but decided to keep the trousers on. It would be rather uncomfortable any other way, especially since he. Wouldn't. Stop. Staring.

"So… No brilliant devices." He tried to hide disappointment. I looked at him, shaking my head, forcing a smirk on my face.

"There is no need. Led the way."

The next few minutes felt like torture. The water was icy cold and I had to stop myself from shivering. Soaked clothes and slippery bottom made it hard for me to walk. I was slowly getting out of my breath. Riario on the other hand was becoming more visible with every second.

He stopped. At this point he almost looked alive. "It's here."

I frowned. The water was already reaching my chest so it was going to be a long swim. I couldn't really see through it, it was too dark and dirty. I moved my foot, trying to at least localize it.

I hit something with my toe, making Riario tremble. I didn't even have to ask.

"Alright. You sure you can't do that yourself?"

"No," he shrugged, "I still have too much problem with touching things."

'Still.' The word was important too but I wasn't thinking. I was too desperate to get out of the water as fast I could.

I took a deep breath and dived under the water. I swam with few powerful strokes and reached the bottom in no time. My eyes were wide open but I couldn't really see anything. I looked around, feeling a little discouraged. But there it was; a fuzzy figure which could be human. Or not, since it was too hard to see. Maybe I should have made fire that could be light under the water.

My lungs were already giving up by this moment but I still could do it. I forced myself to get closer, trying not to think too much. I grasped the body with my hands, holding it as hard I could. I took off, hitting the ground with my feet to give myself some speed. I began to swim up, dragging the thing (Riario?) with me. There it was! The surface! I speed up a little bit and sticked my head out of the water. I managed to catch a big breath and then a smaller one before something pushed me back under the surface.

I immediately began struggling, trying to get out because, fuck, I needed the air! But it - I hoped it wasn't Girolamo, oh how I prayed for it - grabbed my by hair and held firmly.

I tried to kick and tried to break free and tried to get away but then Riario's body began slipping from my arms and, damn, I cried out and the water filled my lungs and they burned, oh how badly it hurt.


End file.
